


A Chat

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Day 2: Robron + angst + “I won’t let you.”Set after Robert moving out of the Mill





	A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the whole breakup + my attempt at adding some rational and logical conversation to this whole storyline lol Sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! :D

It had only been a couple of weeks, since Robert last saw Aaron, he didn’t blame Aaron for not being able to trust him let alone forgive him. The whole situation seemed to be spiraling out of control, Robert made his way to the scrapyard to see Aaron’s car parked outside. He took a deep breath before making his way over and into the portacabin to find Adam and Aaron. Adam was working away on the computer and Aaron was staring off into space lost in his thoughts. Robert notice Aaron had snapped back to reality after he closed the door.

“Hi,” he said to Aaron softly.

“Adam, could you give us a couple of minutes?” Aaron asked his mate. Adam looked between the two before agreeing. “I’ll be outside, yeah.” He explained before he rose from his chair. “Try not to mess this up,Mate.” He muttered to Robert before exiting the portacabin.Robert closed the door behind Adam. He grabbed the foldable chair and sat in front of Aaron whose leg was now bouncing a mile a minute. 

“Aaron,” He said reaching for Aaron’s hand, to his surprise Aaron didn’t pull away. 

“Spoke to mum and Liv earlier.” Aaron stated almost as if he was avoiding really talking to Robert.

“How are they?” Robert asked going along with it.

“Good.” Aaron said, tearful now, as he softly squeezed Robert’s hand . “Liv wanted to talked to you, I told her you were out meeting with a client.”

“You haven’t told them we split?”

“Well its not exactly a split is it… its a break.” Aaron replied.

The two fell silent.

“Have you been going to your counseling sessions?" Robert asked after a couple of minutes.

Aaron nodded his head, “I’ve only missed that one.” He explained.

“Good, has it been helping?”

“I suppose.” He said with a head nod.

The two fell silent again. 

“You know I love you.” Robert said softly.

Aaron nodded his head yes.

“….Tell me what to do Aaron… because I hate this, us, this way. Tell me what will make this better.

“What if I don’t know?”

“I’ve been staying at the B&B, I’ve given you space and it just… everything just feels wrong.” Robert explained. “I miss you, Aaron.”

“I miss you too.” Aaron admitted.

“Maybe, maybe I should move out properly…"

“No!” Aaron replied quickly, his voice filled with panic.

“So there’s no pressure for anyone…” Robert tried to added

“No, I won’t let you.” Aaron replied this time failing to fight his tears back. 

“Aaron,” Robert began saying as he reached up to Aaron’s cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Look I know it’s going to be hard…”

“Robert, I don’t want you to move out, I don’t want any of this!” Aaron exclaimed pulling his hand free from Robert’s. Aaron stood up giving himself distance between Robert.

“What do you want?” Robert asked looking up at his husband.

“I want us….I want us back the way we used to be… before everything went wrong.”

“I want that too, believe me.” Robert replied.

“Then you properly moving out isn’t going to help that.” Aaron began explaining, ‘ As much as I can’t stand you right now, I can’t imagine my life with out you… I don’t want to imagine a life without you.”

Robert rose from the chair, grabbing Aaron’s hands once more.“I don’t want a life without you, either.” Robert told the younger man.

“Where do we go from here than?” Aaron asked.

“Let’s just take it one day at a time, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know how to finish this lol  
> Tumblr: SmugdenSugden


End file.
